Chapter 3: Something Wicked
The small group of people arrives on the serene shores of the Sea of Tranquility, the calm waters gently lapping against the land. As they walk along the sand, everyone except “Mason” looks around and admires the beauty of their surroundings. Kayde: It's beautiful... Kodie: It's definitely a pleasant change from our place. Jessica: It sure is. Kayde: Oh, the view's good too. Kodie: Kayde, stop hitting on the maid! Spencer: So where are we going? Mason: The Outrealms are just a little further down the shore. You'll know the entrance when you see it. Jessica: What are the Outrealms, anyway? Mason: They're an odd gateway to another world, where the laws of physics are slightly warped and magical powers are amplified. It will allow me to perform the spell I need to do more easily. Kayde: Cool. So what's this book about, Spence? Spencer: Oh, I guess we could take a quick look before we get to where we're going. He grabs the Fates book from his bag and cracks it open to the first page. Kodie: What's with the chickenscratch? It looks worse than our mom's handwriting. Spencer: Back when the Shepherds were first formed hundreds of years ago, someone thought to keep a record of all of them in this book. That person only got as far as writing this first paragraph before dying. Then they lost the book until after the war, and that's when they decided to keep track of everyone who fought over fifteen years ago. Kayde: I see... Kodie: So our dad's definitely in here. Spencer: I don't see why he wouldn't be. Kodie: Although...that first paragraph is really enticing to me. Spencer: I know. For years now, I've been trying to decipher it, but I can't make it all out. He points at a collection of words as Kodie looks closely, squinting at the faded words. '' '''Spencer': This part definitely lists the three nations. See? It says here, Waydrn, Frar, Tost. But after that, there's some short word that I can't read, and then the only other thing I can read is the last two words. Those say “Dragon War.” Kodie: Yeah, it's capitalized like a proper noun and everything. Let's see if we can make any of this out. The twins take the book from Spencer and look over the words, and Kayde is quick to point one out. '' '''Kayde': This word's weird. Y-A-T-O? Is that a T or an I? Kodie: Looks like a T to me. Also, this word is capitalized too. Could be a name of a place or a thing. Mason: (Dragon War...Yato...this could be interesting.) Kodie: The word after the three nations is...F-E-T. It looks like a list, but why would that last part be there. Is there a place called Fet? Spencer: Not that I know of. At the mention of the strange word, “Mason” halts in his tracks, causing Jessica to bump into him. Jessica: Oh, sorry Mason. You okay? Mason: … Spencer: Mason? What's up? Kodie: Hey, would that happen to be the entrance to the Outrealms over there? The group looks to where Kodie's pointing, which is a large stone gateway seeming to lead into the water. “Mason” shakes off his shock and nods. Mason: That's it. As they reach the stone doors, Spencer and “Mason” grab huge stone handles and start pulling. Slowly, the doors open to reveal a shimmering, semi-transparent blue veil. Almost everyone looks at it nervously, no one wanting to make the first move in case something goes wrong. Finally, “Mason” sighs and heads inside, causing the veil to ripple like freshly disturbed water upon his entrance. Emboldened by this, Spencer, Kayde, Kodie and Jessica follow. Inside is a world the likes of which none of them have ever seen. Surrounding the group is a seemingly endless expanse of light blue, the ground at their feet seems just as endless, giving them the sensation of standing on a glass floor, and the only thing different from this is the veil they entered through, which now shows a faint look at the outside world they came from. '' '''Kayde': This is something else... Kodie: It feels...weird. Mason: Don't wander too far. You don't want to accidentally get yourself taken to another world. Spencer: How do you know so much about the Outrealms, Mason? Mason: Long story. Now hand me the book. Kodie nods and hands him the book. “Mason” grins evilly and opens the book to a nice middle page before lifting it into the air. He begins chanting and purple magic starts to swirl around him. Spencer: This is it, guys. We're going to meet your dad! Kodie: Alright! Kayde: This is so exciting! As the magic surrounding “Mason” starts to pick up in intensity, the surrounding area starts to darken in color, the bright blue that reminds everyone of the ocean starts to change, slowly becoming a dark, stormy color with flashes of red throughout. Jessica: Is...is this normal? Suddenly, wind starts howling from nowhere, whipping around the five intruders. Kayde: Okay, this is starting to get a bit less exciting. Mason: Calm down, this is supposed to be happening. In moments, everything mentioned in this book will be set free! Spencer: Wait, everything? Kodie: Like...the Dragon War? The Yato? Whatever Fet is? Kayde: -gasp- Grima?! Mason: Especially me! Suddenly, a black magic explodes from the book, and blue apparitions speed out, flying every which way, some performing loops before heading off into the Outrealms. Some even manage to slip through the veil, back into the outside world. A purple wisp seeps from the book, rising into the air slowly. Using this as a sign, Mason's body expels a nearly identical, smaller purple wisp, which joins the big one, swirls in the air overhead, and laughs evilly before leaving the Outrealms. Mason's body drops to the ground, the Fates book tumbling from his grasp and closing on the ground. The four onlookers rush to his side to make sure he's okay, and finally get him to come to. Mason: Wh...where...what happened? Spencer: I don't know, but something tells me we need to get out of here. The stormy atmosphere continues raging around them as the blue apparitions continue to swirl around, as if being carried by a tornado. Kodie dives for the Fates book, but it explodes open one more time, unleashing a giant, red spirit, its presence seeming to stain its surroundings and spreading the shade throughout the Outrealms. Kodie grabs the open book as the last of the red leaves its pages and slams it shut before tucking it under her arm. '' '''Kodie': Let's go! A long, ornate, rust-colored sword falls from the sky and sticks into the ground in front of the five visitors, and Spencer stops to stare at it a moment before Kodie grabs his arm and drags him with her. Once they're back in the outside world, they turn to see the formerly blue veil now a chaotic, blazing red color. '' '''Kayde': Guys, close the door! Mason: There's no use. Jessica: What the hell happened in there? Mason: Guys, I might have made a terrible mistake. Spencer: Mason, what happened? Mason: I...I went looking for a spell to get the important people out of the book, and along the way, I found a...a Grima's Truth tome. Kayde: What's that? Mason: A tome filled with the darkest, most evil dark magic the world's ever known. I...I guess a tiny bit of his soul was left in the book, and he took me over. Spencer: Oh gods...how long have you been...not you? Mason: Not long, I don't think? I dunno, remembering what I did while he was a part of me is giving me a headache. Kodie: What do we do? Yeah we brought my dad back, but we also brought back the thing that probably killed him! Mason: I do remember the details of the spell, though. It brought back everyone and everything mentioned in that book, but they're not alive. They're ghosts, I guess. I...I didn't think they'd be able to leave the Outrealms, but... Suddenly, the veil leading to the Outrealms fluctuates wildly, but nothing seems to come from it. The group watches it intently, but the fluctuations don't slow down and nothing comes from the other side. Suddenly, Jessica falls to the ground with a whimper. Kayde: Jessica! Jessica: What the...? Who just pushed me? Everyone else looks between each other, shrugging. Nobody was close enough to Jessica to push her. Suddenly a chill runs down their spines and they look around themselves closely. Spencer: Okay, I don't think we're alone here. Mason: I have that same feeling too. I feel like there's something in front of me, but I can't see it. Kodie: Kayde, do you hear whatever it is? Kayde: I was about to ask you the same thing. Kodie: Okay guys, we hear a lot of footsteps that don't belong to us. I...think we're surrounded. Jessica: What do we do? Spencer: We fight...whatever it is. Mason: Okay...sounds good. Kayde: Oh, you don't have to rely on us, actually. Kodie: Explain. Kayde: Look at the sand. Whatever it is makes footprints. Jessica: Okay, that's enough for me. We can fight these things for sure now. Spencer: Alright, let's do it! A battle starts, one side being almost completely invisible to the other. Spencer swings his sword at the air above a pair of footprints, and a ghostly call sounds, accompanied by a brief flash of a person. This heavily armored person recoils in pain before disappearing once more. The wound Spencer inflicted is now surrounded by a faint purple fire, allowing Spencer to see his opponent. Spencer: Whoa... Is anyone else seeing this? Kodie: I saw it, and I think I can make it easier to see them. Kayde, what tomes do we have? Kayde: One for each spell type, why? Kodie: Mason, do you have any wind spells? Mason: Sure do. Kodie: Help us out here. Let's whip up some wind. Kayde: Alright. Mason: On it. Together, Kodie, Kayde and Mason raise their hands, and the immediate area around the group is assaulted by a combined wind spell, hurting the strange spirits, causing them to briefly become visible and surrounding them in the ghostly flames. Once the wind dies down, the soldiers are invisible again, but they're accented by purple flames, allowing them to easily be tracked. '' '''Jessica': Brilliant! Kodie, you're a genius! Kodie: I don't mean to toot my own horn, but... Kayde: Hey, I'm plenty smart too! Spencer: Less bragging, more fighting. With that, the battle begins for real, with the combatants on somewhat equal footing thanks to Kodie's idea. The invisible soldiers outnumber them, but that doesn't discourage them in the slightest. The battle continues with Kodie and Spencer up front while Mason, Kayde and Jessica hang back, using their long-range attacks to cover their comrades. Kodie sometimes switches to a spell as well while Kayde occasionally rushes to the front and uses his beaststone to start tearing into enemies in his beast form. Whenever he does this, the mysterious foes back away, giving Jessica some breathing room to heal any wounds her allies might have sustained. The strongest enemy on the beach is a huge brute, judging from the fire around him, and he wields a large axe that nearly takes Spencer's head off a couple of times. Spencer: I can't seem to land a hit on this guy. Aren't I supposed to have the advantage? Kodie: He's just too fast for you. Kayde: Uh, guys? We might wanna hurry. He points toward the door to the Outrealms, in which the blue veil is shuddering and undulating violently, telling everyone that more ghosts are pouring out. After a moment, the new arrivals become visible, revealing that the group is now surrounded by enemies. Mason: And we're out of time. Kodie: Here, I have an idea. Jessica, attack the big guy in front of Spencer! Jessica: Right! She jumps into the air and lobs two throwing knives at Spencer's opponent. Since he was standing nearby, Mason jumps into the air as well and sends a spell after the projectiles. They dig into the attacker's ghostly skin, causing him to stagger backwards and briefly become visible. He tries to pick the kunai out, but the fire spell from Mason explodes against him, sending him stumbling backwards. '' '''Spencer:' This ends now! Before his foe can recover, Spencer leaps into the air and brings down the sword on the ghost, causing it to become visible long enough to fall to the ground lifelessly. Once the reinforcements see that their commander has fallen, they make haste back into the Outrealms. With the battle over, the living combatants take a rest and think over the events of the day. Kayde: So this is bad, right? Spencer: Very. The Outrealms freaked out, He might be free, I guess? And worst of all, we still don't know who your dad is. Kodie: Knowing our luck, he didn't even bring back any of the actual Shepherds and we're stuck fighting these...things forever. Mason: No, that spell brought back everything and everyone in that book. The Shepherds' ghosts have to be somewhere. I just...don't know where. Kayde: Oh dear...where do we even start looking for our dad? Jessica: Alright, I think everyone's healed up. Spencer: Right. Let's get out of here. Kayde: Good idea. I don't like this place much at all. The group starts putting as much distance between themselves and the Outrealms as possible. They're not far before a light blue wisp starts to materialize in front of them. '' '''Jessica': Oh dear... Everyone gets their weapons ready, but the apparition takes the form of a woman with a confused look on her face. As the blue starts to fade, replaced by colors, her form becomes clear. Her long hair flows in the wind, despite there being none, and she cradles a tome in her arms. At the sight of the woman, Mason drops his weapon and his knees buckle beneath him. Spencer: Mason! Kodie: What did you do to him? ???: Did...did you say Mason? Spencer: And what if I did? Mason: That's... The ghostly woman kneels down and offers Mason a hand. '' '???: Did I startle you? '''Mason: Mom... He takes her hand, surprised that his hand doesn't go through hers, and she helps him back to his feet. Spencer: Your mom...you mean Chloe? Chloe: And you would be...? Spencer: Sorry. I'm Spencer. Chloe: Oh right. I thought you looked familiar. What happened? Mason: Mom...you don't remember? Chloe: Sorry, everything's fuzzy. What happened? Why do you look so much older, son? Where's Green? Mason: Mom...you...you died. Chloe: What? Mason: Don't you remember? As the memories start to wash over Chloe, she drops the tome to the ground and grabs her head. Chloe: Augh...I'm...remembering. Green, Green! The woman closes her eyes tight and screams, causing everyone to jump back. When she opens her eyes again, her irises and pupils are gone entirely. Chloe: I remember now...I died. She places her hands over where her heart beat just over fifteen years ago. Chloe: The last thing I saw was Green's face as he watched me...oh gods, how is he? Mason: Dad's fine. He made the right choice in the end. Chloe: That's a relief. Spencer: What does that mean? Mason: Long story. Chloe: But...how am I here? It doesn't make any sense! Mason scratches the back of his head and looks to the ground sadly. Mason: Another...long story. I screwed up. Chloe: Oh no, Mason... Mason: Mom, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause any of this. And now everything's gone wrong and I don't know what to do and it's all my fault! Chloe: Oh, Mason. Come here. She takes her son into a hug and they embrace while Mason sobs into her shoulder. Chloe: I don't know what happened, but you are smart just like your mum, and resourceful and strong like your father. You'll figure this out. Mason: You're right...Gods, I'm crying like I'm still a little kid or something. Chloe: If anyone asks, you got that from your father too. Mason: Ha ha, I'll keep that in mind. Chloe: But hey, look on the bright side. Whatever happened, it meant that I got to see you one last time. I got to see the man you grew up to become, and I'm glad I was given that opportunity. Spencer: Right, this isn't all bad. Now we'll be able to find Kayde and Kodie's father. Kayde: ...Do you happen to know who that is? Kodie: Kayde, don't interrupt family bonding! Kayde: Oh...sorry. Chloe: Now, Mason. Whatever it is you need to do, you'll have to do it quickly. I have a bad feeling about what's coming next. Mason: Right. I'd love to stay with you all day, but we've got to get moving. Chloe: I wouldn't be of much use to you guys as I am now, so go on. I'm confident in your abilities. Mason: Thanks mom. Goodbye. After another short hug, the group continues, Spencer leading the way. Chloe hangs back, unsure of what to do. A moment passes before she evaporates completely. Mason: So...we definitely know what came back are definitely the ghosts of the Shepherds. Kayde: So our dad's out there! Kodie: At least that's one good thing about all this. Jessica: So that's what Chloe was like. Man, she definitely looked like a princess... Kayde: Say, Spence, where are we going? You seem quiet. Spencer: I'm quiet because we need to hurry. Kayde: Where? Spencer: Whatever happened there today is very bad. This is something only the Shepherds can take care of, so we're going to Waydrn. I have a mission for my new comrades. Meanwhile, a person hidden in the shadows watches the group speed off, snickering to themselves. ???: Well, will you look at that? Hel-''lo'', second chance... > CHAPTER 4: SPLINTERED FORCE Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP 1. Trigger % = luck stat) *Mason: Sorceror. - A seasoned dark mage from the future who's almost as gullible as he is powerful. (PERSONAL SKILL: Cautious Naivety: Grants Avoid -10, but Crit plus 10 on counterattacks.) *Kayde: Mage. - A naive, hesitant Taguel child who doesn't like to take risks as much as his twin sister does. Expertly switches between beaststones and tomes mid-battle. (PERSONAL SKILL: Thicker Than Water: -5 damage taken when supporting with Kodie or Jayde.) *Kodie: Tactician. - A headstrong, intelligent Taguel child with a rebellious streak and a knack for tactics. (PERSONAL SKILL: Power of Blood: plus 5 damage dealt if supporting with Kayde or Jayde.) Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here . Category:Chapters Category:Story